FoodClan
by Cherrypetal
Summary: Her family is the only normal one. Hollykit has no clue that she will be a hero, since she's obviously that dense, but StarClan has planned out a great destiny for her. Meanwhile, Mermaidkit is training in the Dark Forest. Can Hollykit stop her and claim leadership?
1. Allegiances

**I'm really wondering how I typed this up without laughing out loud...**

* * *

FoodClan

Leader: Pizzastar- Cream tom, red spots with crazy glint in white eyes

Deputy: Deputyfoot- A deputy's purple and blue foot. Alive with a mouth. Used to be a tom

Medicine Cat: Herbscent- Dark brown she-cat with green eyes that has a serious problem with catnip. Also a queen  
_Apprentice, Herbpaw- Dark brown she-cat with green eyes that has a serious problem with catnip. Herbscent's not so secret daughter_

Warriors:  
Clawclaw- White tom with huge claws. Herbscent's not so secret mate  
Yummylily- Delicious tasting blue-gray she-cat with violet eyes  
Sugarsweet- Delicious tasting white she-cat with green eyes  
Pearldiamond- Conceited half-white half-transparent she-cat with translucent eyes  
Tigerleopard- Dark tabby spotted brown tom with amber-pinkish eyes. Fierce  
Horsehoove- Black tom with brown eyes. Can kill a cat with his huge paws (claws unsheathed). Killed seventy-two cats so far  
Tabbystripe- Orange tabby tom with multiple personalities  
Awesomecat- Awesomely epic she-cat with awesome eyes  
_Apprentice, Toadpaw  
_Yellowflame- Yellow tom with blue eyes. The only normal cat besides Redfur and their kits  
_Apprentice, Olivepaw_

Apprentices:  
Olivepaw- Brown tom with kind green eyes. Since Yellowflame is normal then he'll be normal too  
Toadpaw- Dark tom with epic green eyes. Since Awesomecat is awesome then he'll be epic.

Queens:  
Herbscent- Description already described  
_Kits: Mermaidkit  
_Redfur- Red she-cat with blue eyes. The only normal cat in the whole Clan with normal kits and a mate  
_Kits: Lilykit, Hollykit_

Kits:  
Mermaidkit- Green she-kit with beautiful scales. (Mother: Herbscent/Father: Clawclaw)  
Lilykit- A perfectly normal white she-cat with pretty amber eyes. (Mother: Redfur/Father: Yellowflame)  
Hollykit- A perfectly normal silver tabby she-cat with green eyes. (Mother: Redfur/Father: Yellowflame)

Elders:  
Grumpyelder- A ragged old gray tom with fleas. Grumpy as his name suggests.

* * *

**...yeah. **

**Please don't mention genetics! *hides in a corner***

_**Edit One: Added Olivepaw and Toadpaw.**_


	2. Getting to Know the Characters

**Eheheh, here starts the crazyness! Hehe.**

***Introducing the characters***

** Skypaw13  
**_Whaa...? You.. are... creative? Seriously, I could never come up with something like this. Those are some good names! Great job!  
_**Thank you! :D**

* * *

Pizzastar walked out of his den. Upon seeing that no one was awake yet, he screamed, "GET UP YOU LAZY FLEABAGS WEGOTACHORETODOYOUGOTTAEATSO MEFOODANDTHENfaoiuhashgklajs htiauhsgd..." He fell asleep.

You can guarantee that the whole Clan was up by then.

"Pizzastar?"

"Why'd he call us up right now?"

"Yawn..."

Pizzastar then woke up. "Alright, Deputyfoot, I want you to organize a patrol. I've scented an enemy Clan!"

The Clan gasped.

"But Pizzastar, there aren't any other Clans in the Food Resort where we live!" said Deputyfoot.

The Clan facepalmed.

Pizzastar paled and then turned beet red. "Oops," he said, then retreated back to his den.

FoodClan went back to sleep.

* * *

Herbpaw woke up with Herbscent towering over her creepily.

"You know what's really cute?" she said in a low voice.

"...Yeah?"

"Herbs dancing around in circles."

"...!"

Instinctively Herbpaw slapped at Herbscent's face.

"Ow, what'd you do that for?!" yelled Herbscent, rubbing her eyes.

Herbpaw shrugged. "You were looking real creepy."

* * *

Clawclaw yawned as he tried to search for Herbscent's patch of catnip. As usual, he failed and ended up getting shooed away by her. The last time he had succeeded was when Mermaidkit was born and Herbscent was distracted. Oh, catnip tasted soooo good...

He decided to try a hand at poetry.

_Oh, catnip, you really make me like medicine,  
And medicine is really bitter  
Except for catnip  
Because it's juicy  
And Herbscent and I have a craving for it  
SO deal with it  
Because we're going to eat you_

_Don't you just hate it  
When catnip is used for sick cats  
Instead of a snack?  
Don't you just hate it  
When you rot  
Or rabbits get poisoned by you?_

_FoooooooodClan,  
FOOD resort  
Catnip is epicz_

"CLAWCLAW!"

* * *

Yummylily did not like Sugarsweet. Sugarsweet did not like Yummylily.

She was annoying, annoying, weird, sweet, and annoying. She was annoying, annoying, sweet, weird, and annoying.

Yummylily didn't complain about many things. Sugarsweet didn't complain about many things.

She only complained about Pizzastar, Sugarsweet, and sweetness. She only complained about Pizzastar, Yummylily, and sweetness.

Yummylily was getting annoyed about how Sugarsweet was copying what she said.

Sugarsweet was getting annoyed about how Yummylily was saying what she wanted to say.

Yummylily was furious. Sugarsweet was furious.

Yummylily killed Sugarsweet. Sugarsweet killed Yummylily.

Sadly, it was only metaphorically.

* * *

Pearldiamond was conceited.

Of course she's conceited!

PEARLDIAMOND

-Pearl

-Diamond

-Jewels

-Rich women

-Conceited

-In this case, cats.

PEARLDIAMOND

-Pearl

-Diamond

-Creamy white

-Transparent

-Translucent

-Beautiful

-Conceited

-In this case, cats.

* * *

Tigerleopard was jealous of Horsehoove.

Horsehoove looked down upon Tigerleopard.

I mean, really! Horsehoove had killed SEVENTY-TWO cats, while Tigerleopard had only killed three.

...

Talk about fierce competition.

* * *

Tabbystripe's personalities were sweet and gentle or fierce and rude.

Of course everyone preferred her as a gentle warrior, but of course she preferred being rude.

So NATURALLY everyone stayed away from her.

* * *

Awesomecat was just awesome.

There aren't any other words to describe her.

Her pelt color is the color of awesome with an awesome chest splash and awesome socks and belly. Her face was awesome tuxedo and her eyes were awesomely large and awesomely pretty. Her eye color was awesome.

Her personality was awesome, too. Once she found a lost awesome and she helped it find its awesome. Its awesome thanked her a lot and gave her an awesome in return.

In all, she was a Awesome-Awesome. Can you guess what that means? (Hint: It starts with Mary and ends with Sue.)

Awesome.

* * *

Olivepaw was very kind. He was a bit shy, but he was very pleasant. That's all you need to know about him.

* * *

Toadpaw was epic. He was a bit epic, but he was very epic. That's all you need to know about him.

* * *

Mermaidkit was very beautiful. She was as beautiful as the most beautiful mermaid standing on a rock. No, _stone_. Rock was too rough of a language.

But she had a dark side. She hated Hollykit and Lilykit's family for being normal. Why couldn't _she _be the normal one and _they_ be the crazy ones? But noooooo, they got the normal names. Even though she liked mermaids. Even though she had no clue what they were.

So she decided that she was going to be leader and make Hollykit and Lilykit her personal servants.

And she decided to shame her family.

Isn't that a good idea?

* * *

Redfur sighed in content. She liked being in the only normal family in the Clan.

* * *

Lilykit yawned weally cutely. She was five moons old now, and the nuwsery was getting a bit cwowded. Her sista Hollykit, was sleeping, too.

She gazed fondly at Hollykit. They wa the bestest best friends in the whole wide univewse. Foweva!

* * *

Hollykit was dreaming.

_She could nearly smell the vanilla ice cream cone as she crept closer. It was nibbling on some pieces of ice. She pounced, and with a quick lick to the ice cream it was dead. She bent down and began to eat it. It was a cold sweet flavor..._

_ALTERNATE DREAM_

_She could nearly smell the mouse as she crept closer. It was nibbling on some nuts. She pounced, and with a quick bite to its neck it was dead. She bent down and began to eat it. It was a warm, juicy flavor... _

* * *

Grumpyelder was being grumpy as usual. His warrior name used to be Wetkit since his mother thought he was a female and the leader never bothered to change his kit name. So when he retired to the elder's den, he demanded an actual name. This made the leader annoyed, so he gave him a name: Grumpyelder.

* * *

** What did I just type? D: **

**R & R!**

**~Cherrypetal**


	3. THE Prophecy

**Today is my birthday, so here's a chapter!**

**Reviewer Replies  
Leturtlewings- Thank you! *Hands out plushie of Pizzastar***

**This chapter might be a little boring, sorry.  
Disclaimer: I tried telling Vicky that I owned Warriors, but she started lecturing about her precious kitties so I backed off. Sheesh, I was just joking...**

* * *

Hollykit yawned as she was prodded awake by Redfur.

"Whaa...?" Her dreary eyes opened wide as she saw that it wasn't Redfur prodding her, but Mermaidkit. She jumped to her paws.

"What do you want?" she hissed, trying to be threatening. Mermaidkit looked at her in fake innocence.

"I was just trying to see if you were dead," she said sweetly. "You weren't breathing, so I-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? Of course I was breathing! I'm alive right now, aren't I?" yelled Hollykit, waking up her sister, her mother, and Herbscent.

"Shut up Hollykit, it's not my fault that I'm going to make you into my personal sla-" Mermaidkit's eyes widened as she realized what she had said. She quickly went back to sleep.

So Hollykit, Lilykit, Redfur, and Herbscent all went to back to sleep as well.

* * *

That night, Hollykit dreamed that she was chasing a squirrel. She wasn't looking where she was going and she ended up in a starry forest. She let the squirrel get away and she looked, awestruck, at the stars.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" Hollykit jumped and turned around to see a silver tom with startling green eyes.

"Yeah. The Food Resort is always covered in smog from the Twolegs around." She sighed, turning her attention back to the sky.

"Tell you what. I'll give you a prophecy if ya catch that squirrel." The tom smiled and waited for her answer.

"HECK YES!" She jumped into the trees and returned one heartbeat later with the squirrel she had been chasing.

"That was fast," the tom commented dryly. "Alright, a deal is a deal.." He leaned in. "Food is awesome but mermaids aren't edible. So holly has to destroy the mermaid and throw her into the sea."

Hollykit made a face like O.o and said, "That's pretty straightforward. So I have to destroy Mermaidkit and throw her into the sea?"

"Pretty much."

"Okay."

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, but mom's telling me I have to get off, soo.**

**R and R!**


End file.
